Together Forever
by Spikeluver
Summary: Um, B/S spend time with their kid while Spike goes through some changes because of a visitor. Sequel to Visiting!
1. Meet the Baby and Mystical Presence

I SUGGEST READING VISITING FIRST OR YOU WON"T UNDERSTAND THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Author: Jennifer  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy TVS! Joss Whedon does! All hail Joss! I just own this story!  
  
Distribution: Sure, just let me know!!!  
  
Summary: The sequel to Visiting… A friend really wanted me to continue and a person who did a flame said they were sorry so I'm all happy! Buffy and Spike are now married and spend some time with their kid, Will, named after Spike and Willow. They are living happily ever after when the ghost of someone comes back unexpectedly. Because of that, Spike goes through some changes…  
  
A/N: I will try making the characters more real and actually getting to a point this time, k?! Ok!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Meet the Baby and Mystical Presence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Will, say mommy!" said Buffy angrily because her and Spike's child, Will, was already three years old and hadn't said a word… Some how Buffy knew that today would be the day he said something. She just knew it!  
  
She was so frustrated she was about to grab the toddler's head and break it in pieces before Spike suddenly took over, "Seriously, I never thought I could have a baby… but come on pet, he'll say something on his own… DAMN!" Will had squeezed Spike's hand until it turned purple.  
  
"Then suddenly the baby's mouth opened and said, "DAMN!"  
  
Then Spike smirked, "Doesn't he remind you of me? Sounds just like me!!! At least he said something…"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Our baby's first word is damn… What great luck- now we can't take him out in public without being totally humiliated!" Buffy was extremely annoyed.  
  
"Aww, love, it's not too bad… it does remind you of me doesn't it? Shit!" Spike said and then quickly added, "aki- mushrooms" quickly as Will grabbed his fingers again and nearly pulled them off.   
  
"The kid's sure got Slayer strength…doesn't he?" Spike was now annoyed and at that Buffy smirked while looking at the ground. She was kind of embarrassed…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next day… at the Magic Shop…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will's got such pretty eyes…" Willow said staring at the baby, "Just like his daddy's!" Willow still had the slight touch of immatureness in her from her high school years… but she also looked a tad bit humiliated because Spike now looked as if he was deep in thought.  
  
"Don't tell me your wondering what your eyes look like…" Buffy said curiously. "Actually pet, I was wondering what I looked like… I mean, everyone complains about my hair…"  
  
"It looks very greasy to me… But maybe we could get you a vampire mirror or something like that… a mirror that you could see your reflection in… that'd be cool!" Willow added. Then Spike smirked. "Ya, right Red, you got the right idea…"  
Buffy just stood there smiling, fake smiling at her friends. She felt someone or something's presence in the room besides the gangs and Spike's… and the being, whatever it was, was invisible…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"None of them have changed except for Buffy and Spike… Spike seems nicer and Buffy has a boy, a baby boy… Those two seem quite loving together… I'll just have to make sure he doesn't hurt her like I did. She needs a happy relationship with someone… a lively one…" the ghostly being thought as it roamed around the room…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Does it seem at all chilly in here to any of you?" Buffy asked, "Or is it only me…"  
"I can warm you up…" Spike said as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.  
Spike was then happy that Willow had given him the ability to talk to people with his head… he had felt a presence and needed to ask Buffy if she did too.   
  
'Pet, do you feel something?' Spike asked through his head.  
'Yeah, it feels familiar though… like it knows us or something…' Buffy replied in her head.  
'I think I have a feeling what kind of being it is… because it feels… like family.'  
'Family, you mean like Drusilla?' Buffy looked freaked out.  
'Maybe, maybe she's come back to haunt me for killing her… she was my sire… or it could be someone else.'  
'Maybe it's Riley, coming back to haunt me!' Buffy suddenly looked REALLY scared.  
  
The gang supposedly caught notice of the looks on Buffy and Spike's faces so Xander said something, "You must be having some BAD sex thoughts with those kind of faces…"  
"Unless there's some new Big Bad in town?" Willow added.  
  
"Yeah, just some new Big Bad." Buffy said as she noticed they were talking to her and she looked off into the distance.  
"Pet, what's wrong…" Spike asked lovingly to Buffy.  
"N..nothing. I will tell you later, okay?"  
"Okay, just don't… don't hurt your self… oh I have no clue why I just said that… what I mean is…" Spike then got cut off by Buffy, " I know what you mean…" "Thanks, pet…" "No problem… let's go home, it's getting late… it's past Will's bed time…"  
"Ok, ya'll go and we'll do something…" Anya replied with a wink from Xander.  
A/N: I know it's usually Anya that winks but that's ok…  
So then Will, Spike and Buffy headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the house…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Night sweetie" Buffy said as she tucked in Connor in the room next to Joyce's old room (Buffy's old room) and Buffy and Spike now were in Joyce's old room. "Night, bit. " Spike was telling Dawn goodnight as Buffy was Will and then they switched and went downstairs to talk.  
"So before at the Magic shop we felt a presence…" Buffy said.  
"Well, yeah."  
"And I think I know who it is…"  
"So it's a who… who?"  
"It's, it's, I believe it's…"  
"Well, get it out, love… if it's THAT bad then do I really want to know… if you don't want to say it just give me some clues…"  
"Uh, your grand sire um, as you say a big POOF, I used to date him?"  
"PEACHES!?"  
"Angel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, R+R please if ya wanna be nice. Please if your giving me flames be nice… I use the flames to burn stuff… Ya that's right… I'm a pyromaniac… no just kidding.  
  
TBCS 


	2. What?!

Together Forever  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I SUGGEST READING VISITING FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE TOTALLY CONFUZZLED.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Author: Spikeluver (Jennifer)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy TVS- Joss Whedon does so don't mess with me or else I will mess with you… You definitely don't want that!  
  
Rating: PG-12  
  
Summary: The sequel to Visiting… A friend really wanted me to continue and a person who did a flame said they were sorry so I'm all happy! Buffy and Spike are now married and spend some time with their kid, Will, named after Spike and Willow. They are living happily ever after when the ghost of someone comes back unexpectedly. Because of that, Spike goes through some changes…  
  
A/N: Um- thanks Jess for wanting me to make a sequel! And to you guys who wanted it also… here it is!!! And for that person who wanted me to explain how people died… what the hell you talking about? If it's Angel- then here you go!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 2- What?!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"The poof! The poof is back! Not Peaches… he won't approve of our marriage… how'd he die?!" Spike was scared! He didn't want to lose Buffy over some dead-dead guy!  
  
"Don't worry Spike, I won't give you up for him… Angel already ruined my life once, maybe twice, or even three times… I love you, you're my freaking husband Spike! Angel can't ruin what we have… Um, we have to get in touch with him to ask why he's here… or dead…" Buffy replied a little confused about how a vampire could come back dead or… ghostly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Oh great… They know it's me. Guess I'll have to learn how to make myself shapely and talk regularly…" Angel had followed Buffy and Spike back to Buffy's house.  
"Those damn Powers that Be never told me how to do anything… But wait… Buffy said something about being married and I saw a child with… Oh My Gosh. Buffy and my grandchild are married and hopefully that isn't their kid… he has light blue eyes… just like Spike's… it is theirs…" If Angel could have fainted and knocked something over as a ghost, that's what he then did. Even if he had "dumped" Buffy, he still loved her…  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I still sense something with us… maybe Angel followed us here and he knows we are married and have a baby and stuff… I hope so… it'd save a lot of explaining… maybe."  
Buffy guessed.  
  
"Don't worry, love. Even if we have to explain, I'll do it, I AM the man of the house, you know…" Spike explained, kind of.  
  
"I wonder if he figured out how to talk as a ghost or make a shape or anything… Did you know that when I died, they made me a ghost for like the first few days… but then… I just didn't live… I was in heaven…" Buffy suddenly recalled and then drifted off into thought.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Wait a minute, Buffy died? What have I missed?" Angel was still listening. "Maybe Willow can sense ghostly beings and she can teach me how to talk with my mind and all that stuff…" Angel suddenly thought and then headed over to Willow's.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
At Willow's  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I know you're their… whoever you are… show yourself." Willow actually could sense ghostly beings, only if they were close to her.  
  
Angel thought, "Oh, good luck! Let's hope she can understand me or feel me…"  
  
Angel then put a hand on Willow's shoulder and she whipped around quickly and suddenly she threw some dust in front of her and Angel wasn't invisible anymore.  
  
"Angel!" Willow screamed.  
  
"Willow, it's me, I can explain… I'm a… ghost."  
  
"I kind of figured that out. But why are you dead… or… ghostly?"  
  
"I died… again. Then the Powers that be brought me back as a ghost… I've got a mission… But I cannot tell or they'll send me back to hell… I hated that place…" Angel said as he patted his back where the tatoo he had was. He said that it had reminded him of hell for some reason…  
  
"Oh. Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Oh, you already solved that… I needed to be able to talk and stuff like making myself be able to be seen. I was hoping you'd know I was here so you could help me… but you did that as I came in…"  
"Angel, were you at the magic box this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"So you know about Spike and Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, I kind of followed them home and figured it out… I got to have a talk with that grand-child of mine…"  
  
"Spike has really changed…"  
  
"I kind of figured that out…"  
  
"So you know that they are married and the kid is theirs then?"  
  
"Yeah… well I got to go talk with Spike… Buffy too."  
  
"Ok, and just to let you know… that dust won't last but a few days."  
  
"Ok, that's just enough… but can I have a bit more just in case I run out."  
  
"Yeah, don't use too much though." Willow said as she handed Angel a small bag filled with some greenish blue (turquoise) looking powder.  
  
"Ok, well, see you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Angel then walked out of Willow's apartment and headed towards Buffy's house.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Buffy were in the middle of a kiss (almost about to rip each other's clothes off) when Angel walked through the door when Spike was putting his hand up Buffy's shirt.  
  
"Ehem." Angel mumbled.  
  
"ANGEL!" Buffy and Spike screamed.  
  
Then Buffy saw the mirror across from her and straightened out her hair and shirt.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, I AM a ghost, and I know you two are married and have a kid." Angel then replied noticing how embarrassed the two were.  
  
Then Will started to cry upstairs.  
  
"Uh, gotta check on Will, be right back." Buffy then said and ran upstairs.  
  
"Perfect. Spike, I need to talk to you. There is a reason I am here."  
  
"What, peaches? Don't tell me it's because you knew that Buffy and I were married and you came to break us up because that's not gonna happen…"  
  
"Don't worry, it's not… I just wanted to tell you that there's a demon in town and if you get some of it's blood… approximately a gallon… and bring it to me… you can become human…"  
  
"Bloody hell, why, of course I will! Where is this demon? Plus, how hard could it be?"  
  
"Uh, see that's the problem."  
  
"What… don't tell me something I don't want to know…"  
  
"You need to mix the demons blood with Slayer's blood… and where the demon is… I have know clue…"  
  
"Oh, great. Where is that Faith girl? Isn't she a slayer?"  
  
"Um, she got out of jail before I died… and is probably on the opposite side of the country now or something…"  
  
Then Buffy walked down stairs…  
  
"I've still got great hearing you guys… Slayers have great speed and HEARING I just noticed…" Buffy then noted. "And Spike, if you were wondering… we will find Faith… she is evil so we can get her and not kill her but get her blood, and my love, you will become human…"  
  
"That means you approve, but I thought you liked me being 'Big Bad'…" Spike recalled.  
  
"I do, but you'll still be a lot the same, right? And you'll get to see how sexy you are…" Buffy smirked.  
  
"Oh please…" Angel mumbled.  
  
"Good point, love…" Spike smirked back.  
  
"Oh, I forgot one thing… Spike must drink the blood and he will also become a slayer so he will actually gain some strength…" Angel added.  
  
"Oh, that's great… never knew there were male slayers…" Spike frowned.  
  
"But Spike, honey, that means you will be closer to me…"  
  
"Fine… As long as you still will love me after these changes…"  
  
"Of course I will, Spike, I love you with all my heart…"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TBC  
  
R+R 


	3. To Find a Demon, sort of, fight, fight, ...

Together Forever  
  
  
Author: Spikeluver  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story but I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does. Duh.  
  
Summary: The sequel to Visiting… A friend really wanted me to continue and a person who did a flame said they were sorry so I'm all happy! Buffy and Spike are now married and spend some time with their kid, Will, named after Spike and Willow. They are living happily ever after when the ghost of someone comes back unexpectedly. Because of that, Spike goes through some changes …  
  
Redistribution: Yes, sure. Just, let me know. Please email me though …  
  
A/N: According to some unnamed people I am an inexperienced writer. I have figured out some stuff and this story has gone under much improvement compared to the last one … You might even say I have matured. LOL…  
  
===========================================================  
  
Chapter 3~ To Find a Demon, sort of… fight, fight, fight, fight!  
  
===========================================================  
  
Then Buffy and Spike started making out and Spike pushed Buffy against the wall…   
  
" Oh, please! Guess you forgot I was here. Just please, quit with the smoochies. " Angel then said. He was getting very annoyed because he still loved Buffy.  
  
" Oh, sorry peaches … just caught up in the moment …" Spike said, " so … let's find this demon that will make my love, love me even more!"  
  
" Oh, quit it Spike …" Buffy was embarrassed. He had used the same word twice in a row and the word was love …  
  
(A/N: OMG. I just realized that I used Oh 3 times in a row … Oh My Gosh … LOL, but some of this is confusing even to me … I think I am having a writers block …)  
  
" And still somehow I am saying … oh, please!" Angel said apparently very annoyed …  
  
Spike and Buffy just looked at him and practically crawled all over each other, not even caring what Angel thought.  
  
" If you want to know where this demon is your going to have to quit with the smoochies and listen to me … Oh, gee wiz, I'm starting to sound like Willow aren't I?" Angel said once again annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, now that I think about it … But fine… where's this demon, peaches?" Spike said finally breaking the kiss he was in with Buffy and also finally realizing that Angel was annoyed.  
  
Angel just stared.  
  
"Okay… get on with it…" Spike said, now that he was quite annoyed.  
  
"Okay, okay… I heard it was somewhere in the sewers… Where some demon was that looked like a teridactal used to be… It had a couple of crushed eggs and an axe in it's neck the last time I saw it…" Angel finally answered.  
  
Spike's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, right… I know where it is…" he croaked. He remembered that place. It was where he and Dawn almost got killed. When Dawn wanted to bring back her mother… He needed one of the eggs to perform the spell. 'Bloody 'ell…' he thought.  
  
"What's wrong Spike?" Buffy asked because he was looking quite distracted.  
  
"Oh, I… just some bad memories, pet." he replied… he didn't want to let Buffy know that he helped Dawn out with that spell. She'd surely do something to him…  
  
"Oh, okay…" 'Yes, She didn't ask me!' he was happy and suddenly put a grin on his face.  
  
"What bad memories?" Buffy suddenly asked and Spike's face fell.  
  
"Uh, nothing that's that important, love…" he was now mumbling.  
  
"Okay, I don't think I want to know anymore… does this have to do with Drusilla?" she replied.  
  
"Um, yeah, pet. Sure…" Spike was glad she made up something.  
  
"Okay…" she suddenly put her face down and looked at her face…  
  
"No, NO pet… it wasn't… that. It wasn't with Drusilla even." he explained.  
  
"Oh, so it was with someone else?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No! I… I went with Dawn to…" Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Dawn?! You did it with my sister?!" Buffy's eyes were now wide.  
  
"NO! I went with her to get the egg for bringing back Joyce or trying at least… I loved that woman!" he suddenly yelled out fast.  
  
"Oh, uh sorry…" Buffy said suddenly her face turning red.  
  
"Um, should I leave… cuz I'm not really sure what to do with these… married couple fights… okay, buh bye now!" Angel said suddenly walking through the wall.  
  
"Oh, that sure was nice of the poof!" Spike suddenly yelled at the wall.  
  
"He's not there anymore, Spike. Uh, I'm… sorry for what I said…" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, pet it's okay, everyone makes mistakes…"  
  
"So your saying it was a mistake?!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"I… I made mistakes, too!" Spike yelled back. He was trying to make things better, but like always, they just turned out worse.  
  
"Yeah, I know but you don't have to say that I do!"  
  
And as you probably already knew… the fight ended with the two jumping all over each other. Unfortunately… Angel had just turned invisible and was standing right outside of the door… listening to everything. But it wasn't that unfortunate… He then barged in and threw some dust on himself becoming visible again… "Well, come on then… let's go kick some demon ass!"  
  
===========================================================  
  
"Uh, were you listening?" the two asked as Angel appeared again.  
  
"Well, yeah. Come on… I'm actually not broody right now so let's go kick some demon ass!" he was actually overly broody, just saying that he wasn't made him broody. He was jumpy. He actually wanted to kill something.  
  
"Ok, poofster, never seen you like this, but I'm actually in the mood to flex me muscles so come on then!"  
  
"Geez, Spike, I'm surprised you didn't do the whole, pip, pip me boy, oh bloody hell… it's a bloody hell, thing. You sounded different…" she said in a really bad accent, trying to immitate Spike.  
  
"Okay, that REALLY doesn't sound like me but that's okay…"  
  
The three then left the house and were on there way to the sewers. Buffy wondered if she should have brought some different clothes. She was wearing at that moment the same thing she had worn to Will's first day of preschool that very morning.. She wanted to look nice so she dressed up. She thought that when they got there she could just take her clothes off and fight because obviously there wasn't anything that either of the men hadn't seen, so what the heck, but she didn't want Spike getting mad again…  
  
===========================================================  
  
So they found the demon… He was a big, green looking thing with purple triangles all over him… and did I mention he had this tie on? But Buffy was wearing her clothes! So then they started fighting…  
  
===========================================================  
  
TBC  
  
R+R 


	4. Let's kick some demon ass!

Together Forever  
  
===========================================================  
  
Author: Spikeluver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this. Duh. Joss Whedon does. Duh. Totally, duh? Okay, okay… But I do own Spike, or at least I wish I did… But I do. *Gets hit on the head with a frying pan by Buffy* Okay… maybe I don't, Ow! Buffy owns Spike! Not me! B/S forever!!!!  
  
Summary: The sequel to Visiting… A friend really wanted me to continue and a person who did a flame said they were sorry so I'm all happy! Buffy and Spike are now married and spend some time with their kid, Will, named after Spike and Willow. They are living happily ever after when the ghost of someone comes back unexpectedly. Because of that, Spike goes through some changes …  
  
YOU HAVE TO READ VISITING BEFORE YOU READ THIS! IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL LIKE, TOTALLY, NOT UNDERSTAND THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
===========================================================  
  
Chapter 4~ Let's Kick Some Demon Ass!  
  
===========================================================  
  
"So… hi." Buffy mumbled right before the demon threw the first punch at her.  
  
RIP.  
  
"Oh, great," her dress had ripped, "you're definitely going to have to pay for that! That cost me 230$!" she was mad!   
  
"Love, just, concentrate your anger on NOT killing the demon. I have to drain him remember…?" Spike told the very angry slayer.  
  
"Fine… just… he's harder then he looks."  
  
Angel just stood there, his arms crossed, staring at her fight the demon.  
  
'Wonder if I can fight?' he thought… He wanted to help. He hadn't fought since that night…  
  
===========================================================  
  
"Angelus, you have betrayed us… ALL of us… you and that stupid William… we should have never turned you, Drusilla and I… But then HE killed her too. I was dead too. But the Powers that Be brought me back just so I could have this baby… You will die, pay for what you did to us… All vampire kind could be destroyed because of you… die… ATTACK HIM!" Darla yelled at Angel in an alley in Los Angeles surrounded by a swarm of vampires, for she, could not fight because of her enlarged stomach.  
  
Then she fell down, clutched her stomach… and had the baby and turned to dust while Angel was busy trying to fight off all of the vampires at once… He was trying to stake them but it wasn't working… they took his stake… and… POOF. Everything was black.  
  
And there, was the baby, left crying in the street…  
  
===========================================================  
  
He wasn't in hell, but he wasn't in heaven. He must have been in the place called limbo. In… between. Why?  
  
"Angel…" a ghostly voice called out to Angel who was now in a room with no walls or doors or anything…  
  
"You have no idea why you are here, do you?…" it sounded again.  
  
Angel just stood there with his mouth open and then spoke, "No, I should be dust, or in hell… shouldn't I?"  
  
"Do you want to be there?"  
  
"NO! Never… that place was terrible… it made me mad…" he looked at his feet.  
  
"Then you have a choice- go back to hell, or… help make Spike human… or otherwise come back as a ghost…"  
  
"I'll… go back as a ghost of course… and make Spike human…" he mumbled.  
  
"But he will not only become human, but he will become a slayer…"  
  
"Wha… What?"  
  
"He…"  
  
"I know what you said but how? There are male slayers?"  
  
"No… he just now has some of the slayer's blood in him so it would suit him… and those vampires are now going after him and the slayer… at the hell mouth."  
"Buffy and Spike are… together?"  
  
"Y..yes."  
  
"I will help… I still love her… but I also love him in that grandsonny way… so… take me there."  
  
"Okay… I'll just need to explain a few things…"  
  
===========================================================  
  
By then, the demon had been tied up so Spike could drain him… he was about to dig in when Angel started to talk, "Guys, I… forgot to tell you something…"  
  
"What?" they both asked.  
  
"Would you bloody hell say it quicker, cause I can't wait to be human for some reason…" Spike added.  
  
"There… is… a swarm of demons coming here… Darla brought them… and… that's how I got killed." he said sadly.  
  
"Darla? But that bitch is dead, isn't she?" Spike asked… he knew the answer of course though… somehow… the PTB's had brought her back… there was some reason she needed to be in this world.  
  
"She… was having a baby… my baby. He was left out in the streets when I was killed just as Darla was…"  
  
He had wondered what happened to the baby… hopefully Cordelia and the gang were right behind him and found the baby after the demons left… or maybe… the demons got him…  
  
"But…. How?" Buffy was astonished.  
  
"Probably the same way you and Spike had yours… I was turned back to the evil me so it wasn't really me, me…"  
  
"O…kay. And she had your baby and then died because…?" the couple asked.  
  
"Um… yeah… because if two demons have a baby the mother must die (or something or other like that…)" he replied.  
  
"So that's why I am dead, really dead, and I have a soul… So, my childe, drink away…"   
  
Spike was glad that the big poof was finally finished talking… he had already guessed what had happened because he was a vampire and the first clue explained things for him…   
  
So he did what his grandsire said to… He raised his shoulders, and bit in… (like in the beginning of the show).   
  
He hadn't done this in years… literally… He had to get used to the bad taste but then he got the good stuff.   
  
The warm blood rushed through his body and suddenly he started to feel warm inside… He was beginning to feel like he did in the good ole days…   
  
The trio then walked back to the Summer's AKA: Spike and Buffy's house (Buffy had decided to keep her last name and Spike preferred not to have a house named after him so it stayed as 'the Summers home').  
  
===========================================================  
  
As you all probably know, there is a mirror in the front of the Summer's home as you walk in, right? When Spike walked in… he saw his reflection for the first time in over 150 years…  
  
Then he fainted in his wife's arms…  
  
Angel and Buffy stood there and looked at him…  
  
===========================================================  
  
"Man, am I dead sexy or what, seriously?" Spike had spent the last hour or two since he had waken up, staring at himself…  
  
"Well, not exactly…" Buffy explained.  
  
"See, your not dead… so you must be 'alive sexy'" she laughed as she saw the look on her loves face…  
  
"Oh, I get it now…" Spike then jumped on Buffy and Angel just walked out of the room.  
  
He yelled from behind him, "Don't forget about the vampires coming…"  
  
"We, won't… oh we won't." Spike said with a smirk because he wanted to fight… he had extra strength this time so it would be even easier to kill all of the demons  
  
He was the happiest man on earth… or so he thought…  
  
===========================================================  
  
Next chapter up soon: Will there be an unexpected visitor in the next chapter?   
  
Oh… I see, you thought it was the end of the story… hell, no! A lot more chapters to go… There's still the whole demon thing….  
  
TBC  
  
R+R will get you another chapter sooner!!! 


	5. Unexpected Visitor

****

Together Forever

Chapter 5

****

Author: Spikeluver

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Duh. Joss Whedon does. Duh. Totally, duh? Okay, okay… But I do own Spike, or at least I wish I did… But I do! *Gets hit on the head by a frying ban from Buffy* Fine… Okay… Maybe I don't! Buffy owns Spike… Not me… Buffy and Spike forever… Oh yeah babe!

****

Summary: The sequel to Visiting… A friend really wanted me to continue and a person who did a flame said they were sorry so I'm all happy! Buffy and Spike are now married and spend some time with their kid, Will, named after Spike and Willow. They are living happily ever after when the ghost of someone comes back unexpectedly. Because of that, Spike goes through some changes and the couple have to take car of what seems like another apocalypse… Somebody from their past comes back and might change some things…

****

YOU HAVE TO READ THE STORY BEFORE THIS TO UNDERSTAND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 5- Unexpected Visitor

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So… was that great or what?" Buffy wondered… She had given Spike a "welcome back to life" present…

"Yeah… for once it actually wasn't that rough… and I actually burnt up…" Spike agreed.

"Yeah… I miss the feel of your cold skin against mine but I like warm against warm better… and now I can listen to your heart beat… And now since your human… we gotta go shopping for you, baby!"

"You don't like my look?" Spike pouted, "And I hate shopping!"

"Sure, but I can't imagine what'd you'd look like in cargo pants and a green t-shirt… Maybe you should stop bleaching your hair so much too! Make it just slightly blonde… with some of your natural brown?"

"Yeah, right…"

Then the couple got dressed and Spike agreed with Buffy that he could use some new clothes… so they got Will and went shopping…

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy and Spike were in Old Navy and Spike was walking down the isle modeling the clothes he was trying on… *Like in the one episode where the 1st slayer was in the scoobies' dreams (Giles' dream)* 

He was wearing Khaki Cargo shorts and a gray shirt that said "Old Navy" on it… 

"Na… but the shorts ya… that shirt has got to go!" Buffy was telling him how everything looked.

Spike pouted, "This is the 15th outfit, love!"

"Okay, okay… just a couple more…"

Spike went back into the dressing room and came out wearing some baggy blue jeans and a white shirt. 

"Oh! I like… it's still got some of that… punkish look…" Buffy laughed. Spike smirked.

"But you've got to change your hair color back to normal."

Spike frowned.

"Fine… cost to much money anyways… I'll take it out tomorrow." Spike gave up… It seemed nobody ever liked his hair.

Buffy jumped on him and gave him a kiss. "Thanks! I'll let you wear it anytime you want as long as it's not all the time, kay?"

"Fine." 'Bloody, 'ell, I always have to agree with women…'

Spike then modeled a couple more outfits and then the three headed to the place where you pay.

They had bought 6 outfits for Spike, 1 for Buffy, and 3 for Will… he was growing fast!

"Okay… that will be… 456.87$ please." Spike's eyes were wide open.

Buffy handed the lady her credit card.

"Pet, you sure you got enough?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine… Working at the Double Meat Palace all that time didn't give me nothing!"

"You sure, love… now that I'm here, should I get a job?" Spike was concerned.

"No, Spike, you don't have to… but If you want to… Xander could probably get you a job at the construction place…"

"Okay… I want to help you and Will out as much as possible now that I'm alive… even when I was dead I wanted to help out… but now It's more possible…"

"Okay… we'll talk to him whenever we see him next."

Then the three walked out of the store and to the car. They then headed home.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

On the way they stopped by a Chinese food restaurant and got some sweet and sour chicken to go…

"Ah… what a sweet little couple… and the baby. They have no clue what powers it holds… I'll be killing them soon though… so don't worry, my friends… you won't find out… it'll be too late before you do… ha ha ha!!" the mysterious person cackled.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Will was now in bed at the house on Revello Drive and the ghostly Angel was supposed to watch him while the two slayers were out patrolling.

Angel had agreed after several minutes of complaining about how he wasn't a babysitter… for goodness sakes he wasn't even partly alive… he was dead in two ways… a vampire ghost.

But he had finally agreed and the slayer couple headed out the door.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Patrolling*

There had not been much luck yet with patrolling… there had only been 1 vampire and a little jumpy demon thingy that kept on saying that bunnies were going to take over the world.

They were just about to head home when someone jumped on Spike's back.

"Why, hello, B. How's about I kill your little Spikey here? Little Spikey wanna play?"

Spike flipped the person over easily because of his great experience and slayer strength and jumped on top of the person.

"Don't you ever, ever, mess with me, girl, unless you want to get your neck snapped, or something like that… by the by… who are you?"

The girl just looked wide eyed at Spike wondering how he had flipped her over…

Buffy also just stood there glaring at the person… she thought that she was dead… Angel had called before his "death" saying that some vampires had got into the prison and killed her… "I guess not." she mumbled.

Then the girl broke into a smile and looked into Spikes eyes… she had gone through some changes.

Spike thought that he knew this girl… she was strong… he could sense she was a vampire… but she was stronger than normal…

Then the girl spoke up… "I'm afraid B over here already knows me… I've met you Spikey, and you've met me… but I guess you never knew it was me… the names Faith."

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Well, kind of. Um, you better read and review this time if you want the next chapter faster!!!! In the next chapter you get to learn a little more about Faith and how she became a vampire… or maybe if she isn't a vampire and Spike senses wrong… You will learn a lot in the next chapter…

TBC

R+R or no next chapter!!!!!


	6. Who's Faith?

****

Together Forever

Chapter 6

****

Author: Spikeluver

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Duh. Joss Whedon does. Duh. Totally, duh? Okay, okay… But I do own Spike, or at least I wish I did… But I do! *Gets hit on the head by a frying ban from Buffy* Fine… Okay… Maybe I don't! Buffy owns Spike… Not me… Buffy and Spike forever… Oh yeah babe!

****

Summary: The sequel to Visiting… A friend really wanted me to continue and a person who did a flame said they were sorry so I'm all happy! Buffy and Spike are now married and spend some time with their kid, Will, named after Spike and Willow. They are living happily ever after when the ghost of someone comes back unexpectedly. Because of that, Spike goes through some changes and the couple have to take car of what seems like another apocalypse… Somebody from their past comes back and might change some things… death… love… and mystery…

****

YOU HAVE TO READ THE STORY BEFORE THIS TO UNDERSTAND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 5- Who's Faith

****

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"F…Faith? What… How'd you…" Buffy asked.

"She's a vampire, love, don't go all soft on her." Spike didn't want her to start crying and then the girl named Faith would crawl to her and stab her…

"Spike, Faith was a… _former slayer…_" Buffy explained, "She was practically turned mad by the old mayor who was the guy who turned all snake-dinoey and started an apocalypse on my graduating senior year. But I stabbed her and she fell into the back of a truck and was put in a coma. End of story… for me at least… how'd you get turned Faith… and why?"

"Pet, you do understand how powerful turned slayers are don't you… and if you two are all "buddy, buddy" then we probably don't stand a chance against her, love." Spike just looked at her.

"Uh…sure… but there are two of us and one of her so I dunnow and I don't know how evil she is and stuff." Buffy answered Spike with a hint of question in her voice because she didn't know how strong Faith was.

"B, I am strong you know… stronger than you at least… I am evil, too… unless we can work something out… and if we don't, I will kill you and I don't know about this hottie over there, "she nodded towards Spike, "but I think I'd like to do that offer that I promised him when I was in your body…"

****Flashback****

****

Spike: "You know why I really hate you, Summers?"

  
**Faith-in-Buffy:** "'Cause I'm a stuck-up tight-ass with no sense of fun?"

  
**Spike:** "Well, yeah, that covers a lot of it."

  
**Faith-in-Buffy:** "'Cause I can do anything I want, and instead I choose to pout and whine and feel the burden of Slayerness? I mean, I could be rich. I could be famous. I could have anything. Anyone. Even you, Spike. I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you would beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don't? _(pauses)_ Because it's wrong."

****End of Flashback****

Spike remembered who she was now, and what she was talking about. His eyes suddenly went wide.

"So you've figured out who I was… I was in B's body…" Faith laughed.

"You mean you went with _Spike_ when you were in my body???!!!" Buffy asked loudly.

"Yeah, B, got a problem with that?"

"Um… no because he's mine now and we are gonna stop you no matter what and how the hell did you get turned into a vampire?!" Buffy asked.

"Well, those stupid watchers let me free because I sucked up to them and I was still a little weak… so I hated my life and went out and got sired by somebody… she seemed like you'd know her too… her name was Darla and she had a mighty large stomach… by the by, those watchers didn't get me very far… just to Kansas before they let me free…"

"Darla was in Kansas with a big belly…" Buffy sighed. It was true. Later the day with Angel he had explained that he had gotten pregnant with Darla and that the baby was left in the streets when she and he had died. Buffy hadn't believed him… she thought that Vampires with Vampires couldn't get pregnant… But she guessed wrong.

"What's so sad about that? But some creeps told me she died in L.A. so what the heck- I'll do anything now!" she cackled, "That could even include killing some nice, innocent people.

"What do you want Faith?" Buffy asked annoyed.

"Well, um… I'm not sure exactly…" she said while rubbing her head.

"Money, blood, kittens, something like that?" Buffy thought out loud.

"Kittens? Who would want kittens?" Faith asked.

Spike grunted.

"Him? Lemme guess… he plays poker for kittens?" Faith asked.

Spike and Buffy nodded. Then Buffy started to open her mouth.

"How'd I know? Well… let's just say… I accidentally came into a game… I won 15 little kittens… I sold them for clothes. Dunnow why…" Faith answered Buffy's 'to be' question.

"But I do need some blood… some guys caught me and they put this thing around my neck," she showed them, "and it won't get off, but it gives me a headache when I try to hurt someone… they look like those GI Joe guys… but that was a while ago… like right when I was turned…"

"The Initiative…" Buffy sighed, "They're back… or one of them is…"

"He said his name was Riley, he was that boyfriend of yours… but I heard that you killed him, too." Faith said.

"yeah… sure… so you're a Slayer-vampire and you've got a chip in your head like Spike… Boy am I going to have a head-ache tomorrow…" Buffy was extremely confused.

"Whatever, B."

******************************************************************

TBC

R+R

I just finished watching Tabula Rasa and it was hilarious!!! "Bloody hell, that must mean I'm Randy!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gotta watch that again… If I get good reviews I will write another story soon!!!! So write me back or I will have to be making limits on chapters for each amount of review… like I have to get 15 reviews if you want to read the next chapter… if you want to read my stories… you must review!!!! Thanks to Buffyguide.com for the flashback words!!! Listen to me- I am not lying!~~ Jennifer


	7. Crush

****

Together Forever

Chapter 7

****

Author: Spikeluver

****

Rating: PG-13 (Don't know why! Maybe, a bit of language and some sexual stuff…)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Duh. Joss Whedon does. Duh. Totally, duh? Okay, okay… But I do own Spike, or at least I wish I did… But I do! *Gets hit on the head by a frying ban from Buffy* Fine… Okay… Maybe I don't! Buffy owns Spike… Not me… Buffy and Spike forever… Oh yeah babe!

****

Summary: The sequel to Visiting… A friend really wanted me to continue and a person who did a flame said they were sorry so I'm all happy! Buffy and Spike are now married and spend some time with their kid, Will, named after Spike and Willow. They are living happily ever after when the ghost of someone comes back unexpectedly. Because of that, Spike goes through some changes and the couple have to take care of what seems like another apocalypse… A couple somebody's from their past come back and change some things… death… love… and mystery… 

****

Feedback: It'll get you more chapters, faster!

****

Redistributing: Sure! Just let me know!!!

****

YOU HAVE TO READ THE STORY (SEQUEL) BEFORE THIS TO UNDERSTAND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ATTN: I promise you guys this chapter will probably be longer! If you want longer chapters… encourage me to continue… give me ideas!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- **Crush**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Faith, Buffy, and Spike had finished their conversation… they got back into talking about the chip and the 'collar'. Faith had promised she wouldn't kill anybody once she got her 'collar' off, and Spike had already said that he would, long, long ago.

Faith knew that Buffy still was stronger than her even if she was a vampire… when Buffy had died, she somehow came back stronger, and now she had Spike with her.

If Faith ever killed a human again (or something good), once she had her collar off, she would get killed by Buffy and her husband. She understood this now and that is why they had the agreement.

*****

During this conversation, Angel was listening… he didn't trust this Faith person one bit though… somehow… he knew she was lying. He had faced a turned slayer before and they had lost practically all of their good natured qualities…

*****

"I will try to find someone left from the Initiative a little later… they could probably help, unless we can get a doctor like last time (when Spike tried getting the chip out) except for we won't threaten him… just, you know… get him to get the chip out…" Buffy explained, "but for Faith… we _have_ to find somebody from the Initiative…"

"What exactly is this… Initiative?" Faith was confused for she had only come in contact with the Initiative and not been properly introduced or anything… but she had her head turned towards Spike because she didn't want to face Buffy because she was afraid of her… slightly.

"Um… well… bloody hell slayer you explain…" Spike answered the "head turned to him" question in the only way he could- trying to make Buffy explain.

So Buffy explained… as best as she could… She explained what they were and explained about Riley and Spike getting a chip and everything that the Initiative did and stuff like that.

Faith had just stood there the whole entire time and watched Spike with wide eyes, amazed at how well Buffy was explaining this… But as I said before… she had her eyes on only one person.

Buffy then noticed she was explaining maybe too well because Spike was now laying on the floor and Faith was well… staring.

"Oh, was I off track? OK, well," she looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh! I've been talking for 1 hour and a half! Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

Spike was staring at Buffy obviously not noticing that Buffy had said anything at all and Faith was well… staring. At. Spike.

Buffy noticed that big point. Faith was staring. At. Spike. Hopefully it wasn't what she was thinking. 'Spike isn't a vampire anymore so, hopefully, no! I am not thinking this!' Buffy thought.

Spike finally came out of his gaze as Buffy walked over to him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. He forced his tongue into her mouth and Buffy smiled during the kiss.

Now Faith was staring at the two angrily, 'Why would I ever think those thoughts! They are married for goodness sakes! I cannot start loving a human, I am a vampire! But then again… Spike fell for Buffy when he was a vampire so… no! Bad thought, Bad thought!' Faith was thinking about Spike… she had this feeling that she had no clue what it was she was feeling… she had never felt it before though… Whatever it was… it felt good!

"Let's go to the bronze- check out some demon activity there and stuff…" Buffy said as she and her love broke the kiss. At the *stuff* part, Spike smirked.

Then she wondered about Faith, "Faith, got any hot vampire friend you want to bring along that won't go off feeding unless he would want 2 slayers to go after?!" Buffy asked Faith.

Faith realized that she was being talked to a couple of minutes later- "Uh, yeah! Of course, why not, B!… hold on… what did you ask?"

Buffy repeated her question and Faith just nodded, ran off for 5 minutes and came back with a very terrified dark haired vampire. He saw the two slayers and started running before Faith caught up with him and explained with an extra, "I'll twist your head round and round until it pops off and turns to dust when the rest of you does if you don't come with me" that Spike chuckled at for he still had some of his vampire abilities left, so he heard.

When the turned slayer and scared vampire came back, the guy vampire had his hand around Faith's shoulders and was smiling big, too big. Maybe Faith had added something else in the deal.

"Ok, B… Spike… this is… Uh, what's your name, dude?" Faith started to say and then mumbled. The vampire mumbled something in her ear, "his name is Rudeque, lets just call him Rudy."

"Bloody 'ell what kind of name is Rudeque?" Spike laughed out.

"And Spike is normal?" Rudy was now annoyed.

"I got that from torturing victims with railroad spikes so I wouldn't be talking!" Spike spit back.

"Well, Rudeque just happens to be the name of a famous killer!" Rudy bluffed.

"Really?" Spike was amused. This vampire looked to be about 16 when he was turned. 'Bloody stupid, bents they are! Pro'lly just got turned two weeks ago! Ha!' he thought.

"Um, no… but I'm sure there will be!" the vampire recoiled.

"Sure…" Spike chuckled.

Faith and Buffy just stood there staring at their dates quarreling. Obviously Spike was winning and then they started fighting with hands and stuff when Rudy retreated just as Spike took out his stake.

"Is he always like that, B?" Faith asked curiously.

"Yup." Buffy answered as Spike put his stake back in his pocket and started having fun with the amateur vampire.

"Love, you're going to get some punishment when we get home for saying that!" Spike yelled while fighting Rudy.

The slayer and ex-slayer-vampire just looked at the two guys and started cracking up.

*****

Angel was watching now the smaller vamp fight his childe and was cracking up also- 'This Faith girl might not be so bad after all… even if she does have a crush on Spike!' he laughed at his thoughts.

*****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

R+R

Yo- I am actually cracking up! Dunnow why… wasn't that funny. Well next is… dun dun dun dun!… 2 drunken slayers with 2 undrunken vampires and a ghost watching nearby equals fun, fun, fun! *Some singing in the next chapter probably!*


	8. Drunk

****

Together Forever

Chapter 8

****

Author: Spikeluver

****

Rating: PG-13 (Don't know why! Maybe, a bit of language and some sexual stuff…)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Duh. Joss Whedon does. Duh. Totally, duh? Okay, okay… But I do own Spike, or at least I wish I did… But I do! *Gets hit on the head by a frying ban from Buffy* Fine… Okay… Maybe I don't! Buffy owns Spike… Not me… Buffy and Spike forever… Oh yeah babe! And I don't own these songs or lyrics either!!

****

Summary: The sequel to Visiting… A friend really wanted me to continue and a person who did a flame said they were sorry so I'm all happy! Buffy and Spike are now married and spend some time with their kid, Will, named after Spike and Willow. They are living happily ever after when the ghost of someone comes back unexpectedly. Because of that, Spike goes through some changes and the couple have to take care of what seems like another apocalypse… A couple somebody's from their past come back and change some things… death… love… and mystery… 

****

Feedback: It'll get you more chapters, faster! And I will discontinue this fic if people don't start reviewing… that even includes you, my friend!

****

Redistributing: Sure! Just let me know!!!

****

OK I PROMISE YO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SOME SINGING IN IT, OK? IF YOU REVIEW CHAPTERS MAY BE LONGER!!!!!!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter 8- **Drunk**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Buffy, Spike, Faith and Rudeque headed to Buffy's house when they all forgot about going to the Bronze because they were so locked up in each other's lives. Rudy was actually fitting in…

Then when Rudy was talking about getting turned in the Bronze on Insect Inspecting Day they remembered what they were walking and talking for in the first place. They were going to the Bronze! 

"What were we doing here anyways, B?" Faith asked as they had no clue where they were. It looked like that one dumpster where they found Spike with the dummy body in Season 4 or 5.

"Hey, it looks like that place where I found some of the parts of my Buffy-dummy I used to practice confessing my love for you, pet, with a box of chocolates… um… yeah… but I think we were going to the Bronze weren't we?" Spike kind of got off track and then re-caught himself.

"Um.. Yeah, I think so" Buffy replied blushing, "you never confessed your love for me with a box of chocolates, Spike!"

Spike then kind of blushed, "Uh… yeah… well, see I kind of crushed the chocolates…"

"Okay, that was nice to know… bet you fell down or something" Buffy laughed.

"Well, actually, I punched it in." Spike answered.

"Ok, well lets go to the Bronze already… I'm sick of all these stupid love thingy's." Rudy was now very annoyed.

"Um… well… let's see… the Bronze should be…" Buffy pointed like a dog, "thata way!"

So the four headed in the direction Buffy had pointed. Angel was still curiously watching. He was in his invisibility mode. And he tried to keep quiet from his laughing at the sight of Buffy pointing like a dog. He just quietly chuckled the whole way there…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Well, here we are…" Buffy had actually sniffed her way to the Bronze while Spike, Faith and Rudy looked on with amazement. They thought she was insane for a minute… or at least had had too much to drink… and they weren't even inside!

They walked inside and there was a big banner over the stage saying, "Karaoke Night!"

Then they went over to the bar and Spike ordered a beer and Buffy said that she felt like having some fun tonight, so she ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri (alcoholic), and Faith and Rudy ordered to shots of liquor each.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Spike! Sing a song for me!" Buffy screamed, "I love your voice… it's so deep and sexy!" Spike smirked his usual smirk.

It was about three hours later and the two Slayers were drunk and the vampires… well… kind of were, but not as much.

Angel in his invisibility mode smirked and mumbled, "got it from his grandsire…"

Spike then whispered in the DJ's ear and walked on stage. Then he started to sing.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no... 

When you feel it in your body 

You found somebody who 

makes you change your ways

Like hanging with your crew 

Said you act like you're ready

But you don't really know 

And everything in your past 

you wanna let it go I've been there, done it, fucked around 

After all that - this is what I found 

Nobody wants to be alone 

If you're touched by the words in this song 

Then baby... 

U got, u got it bad 

When you're on the phone 

Hang up and you call right back

U got, u got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend 

Your whole life's off track 

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

You don't wanna have fun 

It's all you think about 

U got it bad when you're out with someone 

But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else 

U got it bad 

When you say that you love 'em 

And you really know 

Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more

Like my money, all my cars 

(You can have it all back) 

Flowers, cards and candy 

(I do it just cause I'm...) 

Said I'm fortunate to have you girl 

I want you to know I really adore you 

All my people who know what's going on

Look at your mate, help me sing my song

Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl 

I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world

Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man 

Promise to love you the best I can 

See I've been there, done it, fucked around

After all that - this is what I found 

Everyone of y'all are just like me

It's too bad that you can't see 

That you got it bad...

hey U got, u got it bad 

When you're on the phone 

Hang up and you call right back 

U got, u got it bad 

If you miss a day without your friend 

Your whole life's off track 

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house 

You don't wanna have fun

It's all you think about 

U got it bad when you're out with someone

But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else 

U got it bad 

U got, u got it bad 

When you're on the phone 

Hang up and you call right back 

U got, u got it bad 

If you miss a day without your friend 

Your whole life's off track 

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

You don't wanna have fun 

It's all you think about 

U got it bad when you're out with someone

But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else

U got it bad"

He finshed the song with flying colors. Literally. He then threw up as Faith and Rudy looked on with their mouths wide open. Buffy's eyes sparkled.

Spike walked off of the stage woozily and fell into Buffy's wobbling arms. They both fell on the floor while kissing each other. Buffy with drool coming out of her mouth and Spike with leftovers from last nights dinner on his mouth. (A/N: I know… eww… gross)

Faith and Rudy then watched while Angel sat back and turned his head. He was of course not drunk… well… not drunken with alcohol, but with amazement.

Then Faith whispered something in Rudy's ear, and the two vampires picked up the drunken slayers and dragged them home, with an invisible vampire following close behind.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Next chapter- SURPRISE!!! Review review review, or the next chapter will not exist!!!

R+R

TBC soon!


	9. SURPRISE~!

****

Together Forever

Chapter 9

****

Author: Spikeluver

****

Rating: PG-13 (Don't know why! Maybe, a bit of language and some sexual stuff…)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Duh. Joss Whedon does. Duh. Totally, duh? Okay, okay… But I do own Spike, or at least I wish I did… But I do! *Gets hit on the head by a frying ban from Buffy* Fine… Okay… Maybe I don't! Buffy owns Spike… Not me… Buffy and Spike forever… Oh yeah babe! And I don't own these songs or lyrics either!!

****

Summary: The sequel to Visiting… A friend really wanted me to continue and a person who did a flame said they were sorry so I'm all happy! Buffy and Spike are now married and spend some time with their kid, Will, named after Spike and Willow. They are living happily ever after when the ghost of someone comes back unexpectedly. Because of that, Spike goes through some changes and the couple have to take care of what seems like another apocalypse… A couple somebody's from their past come back and change some things… death… love… and mystery… and they might even have to face evil drunk…

****

Feedback: It'll get you more chapters, faster, my friend! And I will discontinue this fic if people don't start reviewing… that even includes you, my friend! LOL. 

****

Redistributing: Sure! Just let me know!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PS: IF I DO NOT HAVE 23 REVIEWS TOTAL AFTER THIS STORY I WILL NOT MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER! THAT MEANS NO NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 23 REVIEWS!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter 9- Surprise!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Where… are we going, Faithy, I wanna go home… ugh…" Buffy was in tired/caveman mode and definitely wanted to go home. She had no idea whatsoever of where they were going, but Faith had said they were going home, and for some strange reason, she believed her.

"Luv, there's nothing… *hic*… to worry *hic* about. Don't you trust these wonderful people?!" Spike slurred towards Faith and Rudy.

"Do you think they're suspecting something yet, Faith? And I feel something following us… but it's not making my sensors go crazy or anything… do you?" Rudeque asked Faith quietly enough so that the two drunken slayers couldn't hear.

"Uh… I don't think so, they're too drunk, and I sense something too, but I have no clue what it is with both my slayer senses and vampire ones in full go, I think it may be like… deader then dead or something, Rudy." she whispered back as quietly as she could.

They were now in front of Buffy's house… but they just looked at it and started going by. 

The slayers were fast asleep…

The vampires were carrying the two drunken slayers somewhere… quite familiar, but wherever it was, it wasn't home. It looked… quite wrecked. There were machine parts laying around everywhere… and there were bones laying all over the place…

"We have got to get that chip out of Spike so he could join us to take over! But do you really think once the chip is out he'd go with us? Or would he stay with Buffy? Because, he is human now…" Rudy was curious but he still whispered quietly.

"Um… he'd probably choose B, but we are going to have to make him come with us… I can sense a bit of evil left in him… oh… here we are… at the place where everything started… the ruins of the Initiative. Now where is that guy? What was his name… aw… whatever it was I can't remember it… I know he was some kind of doctor though who was supposedly friends with Spike so he'd be glad to get his chip out…" Faith whispered quietly setting Spike down on a bench that was still standing closely… she looked at him like a kid looking at candy… Then Rudy stared at her and immediately she was out of her gaze.

'Does she have a crush on Spike or something' Rudy thought… ' That definitely wasn't a look of adoration…'

The slayers were starting to wake up…

"Aww… my head hurts" Buffy said as she started to stand up, "Faith, where are…" she started to say before Faith knocked her on the side of her head with a bone. She fell on the ground unconscious.

Then Spike started to wake up. He didn't want to stand up because he knew he would get headaches faster than if he just stayed down. He looked at his surroundings… they definitely seemed familiar. There were machine (metal scraps) parts lying all over the place along with bones and skulls. Then he noticed Buffy laying on the ground with a big bump on her head and Faith standing over her with a bone in her hand. He started to get up. He didn't care about the head-aches any more.

"What did you do to her? Lemme out of here!" he then noticed he had chains connecting himself to a metal bench nailed into the ground.

"Well, you finally woke up Mr. I got it bad… We have got an appointment soon… and B, well, she needs to sleep for a little while… She got a little damage from this here bone… Bone Damage… AHAHAHAHA!" she started laughing by herself at her pathetic excuse of a joke.

"That's not funny at all Bitch! Lemme go, what is this appointment anyways?" Spike was getting annoyed and he was fiddling with the chains…

"You mean you haven't noticed where you are yet? You may be pretty smart… but I can tell you've got a pretty bad memory my sweet…" Faith laughed.

"Wh…where are we?" Spike was confused now.

"Duh… we are at the initiative. To get your chip out… This guy is going to help us get it out… You are going to fight evil with us or your wife will die… sooner or later… a painful, miserable death!"

Spike just stood there with his mouth wide open looking at both Faith and Buffy at the same time… Buffy with love and Faith with anger… he was stunned. "Who is this doctor…?" he finally asked after about 10 minutes.

Right after he asked that question, a short man walked out from beneath a piece of metal.

Spike stared at him. The man smiled back.

"Doc."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I know your like… what? I thought he was dead… but you'll figure everything out in the next chapter! MUAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THE NEW EPISODE? I WAS SOO SCARED THAT Spike WAS GOING TO DIE!!! THE NEXT EPISODE IS GOING TO BE COOL. Sorry this got up so late- I am having internet technical difficulties.

R+R to 23 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

TBC!


	10. Doc

****

Together Forever

Chapter 10

BEFORE SERIES FINALE!

****

Author: Spikeluver

****

Rating: PG-13 (Don't know why! Maybe, a bit of language and some sexual stuff…)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Duh. Joss Whedon does. Duh. Totally, duh? Okay, okay… But I do own Spike, or at least I wish I did… But I do! *Gets hit on the head by a frying ban from Buffy* Fine… Okay… Maybe I don't! Buffy owns Spike… Not me… Buffy and Spike forever… Oh yeah babe! Don't worry, I'm Ok. And I don't own these songs or lyrics either!!

****

Summary: The sequel to Visiting… A friend really wanted me to continue and a person who did a flame said they were sorry so I'm all happy! Buffy and Spike are now married and spend some time with their kid, Will, named after Spike and Willow. They are living happily ever after when the ghost of someone comes back unexpectedly. Because of that, Spike goes through some changes and the couple have to take care of what seems like another apocalypse… A couple somebody's from their past come back and change some things… death… love… and mystery… and they might even have to face evil drunk… Unless someone comes to help…

****

Feedback: It'll get you more chapters, faster, my friend! And I will discontinue this fic if people don't start reviewing… that even includes you, my friend! LOL. I'm ok. Seriously! 

****

Redistributing: Sure! Just let me know!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PS: IF I DO NOT HAVE 35 REVIEWS TOTAL AFTER THIS STORY I WILL NOT MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER! THAT MEANS NO NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 35 REVIEWS! (total)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter 10- Doc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Doc. What are you doing here? I thought you were dead… bloody hell, how twisted are you?" Spike was angry and confused.

"Well, hello to you Spike… you didn't know that demons are only usually killed when beheaded? Tisk, tisk, tisk… I thought you would have known better because you were a master vampire…"

"I see you two have already met… well… let's just-" Faith started to say, "How did you…?"

"Well… actually I did die… but one of the demons that came out of the sky blew fire on me and I suppose it healed me…"

"Oh… but… why are you here?" 

"To get your chip out of course! Never were the smartest kid on the block were you…" Doc smiled.

"Why? I am already human and I'm staying with Buffy and Will at all times… even if it means dying."

"Well… Faith and Rudeque will solve that problem easily…"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was-" Faith started to say once more before she was cut off again by Spike and Doc fighting about something demonic… 

"Shut up you two! Who's stronger here? Me! Duh… shut your bad ass mouths up or you both are going to get some major ass kicking' and I am NOT kidding."

"Fine, bitch. Kill me for all I care as long as Buffy lives… and Will." Spike was agitated.

"Who is this Will you keep on talking about?" Faith and Doc both asked.

"Didn't you know- you aren't the smartest kids on the block" he mimicked, " he is Buffy's and my son… Duh."

"Oh." They were astonished.

Faith took Rudy to a corner and said, "If the slayers had a baby then that means that it would be extremely strong. And when I got out of jail I heard that Angel now has a baby too with powers… I think it was Connor, so… think that could mean something?"

"You've got a point, Faith my girl… Let's get the baby… but what about the slayers and that Doc guy?"

"First of all, I'm not your girl… yet, and them… Buffy won't wake up for a while and Spike… well, he will be getting an operation."

While they were talking, Spike was listening… He still had his vampiric hearing and could hear very well what they were saying. He had his own little plan made up. 

But he was not going to let them get a hold of his baby or Buffy! Not even if it meant dying… or getting chopped up into pieces, or other horrible ways of getting hurt. They were practically the last things good that he had on earth left. 


End file.
